Love at first Sight
by A-lyn19
Summary: It was hard to explain how a mere human evoked such feeling within him.She intrigued him to no end, and brought out something in him that was indescribable. She just had to be the one for him.Rated M...Sexual content and strong sexual suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Sight **

Was it shameless to harbor such thoughts towards such a deliciously sexy man? No he was the most sort after man in all of Japan. He had every woman throwing themselves at his feet every chance they got. There was something that set Sesshomaru Tashio apart from the entire male species. He's strong and chiseled body that was hand crafted by the gods. His stern yet dark persona had women turning into puddles of lust before his eyes. Yet none was victorious to claim his heart, they just weren't suitable to be in his presence let alone his life for a minute but all that was about to change.

"My…. My he is just stunning in this ad of Growl Magazine. Damn he is so sexy in this suit. If that word can come close to describing his oh so deliciously fine body. It turns me into a hot horny mess just seeing him like this. It's just too bad that's his not interested in any of the women throwing themselves at him. Hmm I wonder if he is gay even then we could do things that don't matter. With a body like that I would be fully entertained yum."

Well she turned to face the chemist hard at work

"Aren't you goanna say something?"

She was spared a glance before she once again focused on her work.

"I don't know who you're going on about Sai. Don't you think that gawking at some guy in a magazine who doesn't even know that you exist is a bit… Um pathetic?"

Sai eyes grew wide at her statement. She really didn't expect her to pay her any attention let alone answer her blabbering.

"No, not having a man in your life at all is pathetic. Come on you have been a…a virgin like what…since birth. Damn what do you do when that god forsaken horny beast comes out to bite you in the ass? No wait in your case your front, oh don't tell me … Ahem "I'm busy at the moment come back in a few day when I'm through running these tests."

She stared mockingly at her with a hint of amusement glistening in her eyes.

"Okay Sai that's enough. Not everyone is a sex-aholic like you. Others like us have to work we don't have a cute super rich doc of a boyfriend to spoil us, right Kagome!"

A nod was followed by a smile.

"Can't say I get her whole sex desperation if she is getting laid every single night, or maybe he just isn't doing it right…..Oh that's it, maybe it's a biological disorder and that's her way of dealing with it!"

Sango chuckled softly at the thought.

"It could be since she is always horny, don't worry we will fix you right up."

"Ha ha ha you guys can laugh all you want, taking advantage of a poor girls defect meanies. At least I'm getting some which I can hardly say for you too."

A mischievous smile crept cross her lips as she played with her hair.

"Don't worry about me Sai, unlike you I don't rat to the world about my expeditions. I like privacy."

Sango smiled satisfied with the now knotted eyebrows adorning her face that was becoming inflamed by the second.

"Why you…..fine I won't tell you all the juicy details I have planned for tonight's activities."

"What!"

She stared at her for a moment rubbing her temple.

"Fine!"

"Could you too get lost before I make you apart of these lab tests and it would be such a shame to tell your too horny halves about your tragic misfortune?"

She smiled teasingly.

"KAGOME!"

They both cried in union.

"We were just trying to help."

"Well I was trying to help!"

Sango turned to Sai shaking her head tauntingly.

"Ah sure telling someone about your heated sex life isn't considered helping!"

Sango glared wickedly at a now angelic Sai.

"Whatever at least know she knows where it goes and what to do with it!"

A nasty glare was thrown in Sango's direction. Kagome's patients were wearing thin with the constant babbling from those too. Work had to be done by seven or she would have to stay after hours which she really didn't mind but tonight was I night she just wanted to relax, watch a movie and use that dream kitchen of hers to create something tantalizing.

"And I am sure if you too don't get out right this minute, you won't have anywhere to put it."

She smiled wickedly at the too stunned faces in front of her; an angry Kagome was scarier than anything they had ever seen before.

Their eyes grew dangerously wide at the thought.

"Fine we are leaving no need to get all psycho killer on us."

"Well with friends like you I rather die an old grumpy horny virgin!"

"Yeah we know. Okay later kags, we won't torture you with our presence any longer."

Sango waved good bye and turned to leave the most hi-tech lab in the world.

"Club later girls."

A sweet pleading smile grew on Sai's face.

"There this club that just opened Quad9, I heard its intense lovely décor and first class treatment."

"Sai don't you have a needy man to attend to later."

Sango smirked.

"Well no I forgot that he had some business meeting this weekend, some Doctor's conference but he did get us all inclusive V.I.P passes to Quad9 so how about it, a girls night out?"

"You're only saying that because your man is out of the country. What do I tell Miroku?"

"Fine he can come."

"Then its settled."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"Sorry ladies I have work up to my neck. A client dropped off a perfume sample that he wants to be developed and tested."

"Can't you blow it off for once?"

Sai interrupted

"Absolutely not! When I give a deadline I always keep my word besides their paying a lot and Sota is starting High School soon and the fees are very high but it's the best high school in Japan. So that money can help mom for a while. Now bug off I have work to complete and its already four o'clock and I have just two hours left."

She turned and continued her testing and analysis.

"Kagome please your a workaholic, when last did you do anything fun for once in your boring life. It's just one night please…please!"

Their begging forms were so cabbage patch cute it was shameful.

"Okay fine, I will come with you guys, but you have to go and let me finish my work in peace."

"Deal later kags!"

She waved them off as she once again focused on the unstable molecular property of one of her test samples. They left without disturbing her any further. She was completely alone peace and qui…

Ring….ring….ring her phone went off none stop.

"Now who could this be?"

She stared at the device responsible for the break it the peaceful silence in her lab.

"Good afternoon , Kagome Higarashi, how may I assist you?"

"Kagome is that you?"

"Yes…..Who am I speaking to?"

"Oh its Shippo!"

"Hi Shippo, how have you been?"

"Good, I was wondering if you could assist me with a science assignment, please it won't take long I promise."

"Okay Shippo, calm down I am almost through for the evening anyways. Now how can I help you?"

"Okay um what are some of the chemicals components of household laundry detergents?"

"Well there is sodium alkylbenzene sulphote, sodium silicone, zeolite, among various fragrances can be used as well as inerts. Some of these chemical properties may vary depending on the bran of detergents but they all have a basic component that they are all made from. I hope I haven't lost you Shippo?"

"No, not at all, I was recording our conversation. You most really like what you do huh Kagome?

"Yes, I do Shippo."

"Thanks a lot Kagome, I will let you review my paper once I get my A plus."

"Okay Shippo it's a deal, bye for now."

"Bye Kagome and thanks again, oh mom asked when will you be visiting this side of town."

"I am not sure but its soon tell your mom I said hello."

"I will, bye!"

She ended their call placing the phone into her pocket.

"What to wear to night, shoot its already after seven! Stupid watch the time is off again"

Grouping her files from most urgent she placed all her files into her desk and locked it, securing her key to her key chain. Digging around her congested desk for her car keys. She took a last look around her office as she mailed off the document contain her findings. Shutting down the computer she closed her office door, and headed to the elevator to ground level.

"What to wear."

She rubbed her now throbbing temple.

"Ah-huh, that's it, that sexy black close fitting strapless dress. Oh no I gave that one to Sango too; there must be something I have at home."

The elevator door opened, she walked out deep in thought not even noticing all the lustful glares she was getting from the men in the waiting area. She made her way out to the parking lot. Due to her work and all consistent experiments, a van was the best candidate for the job. A modified Dodge Ram could endure all she could throw at it, although the shipping was a tedious task. Stepping up on the side panel she got into the van throwing her handbag into the dark chilled lather seat. With a squeeze of her thumb the engine rolled over and that bad boy was ready to go. Pulling out of the parking lot and making her way to the nearest exit.

Kagome was the talk of the town; she was just 5'6, with long thick raven hair and a body that would put any supermodel to shame. Kagome Higarashi was a goddess little did she know. Her womanly parts hiding under a hideously large lab coat.

"Yes that's it, that Givenchy dress, maybe that's a little too sexy for me. Well there is a first for everything it won't hurt to look sexy for once in my life."

She smiled at the realization, tonight would be the very first time in her entire life she had gone to a club. Her entire life was about to change little did she know. The road was ghostly for that time of the evening which Kagome took to her advantage, clocking 155 mph to her lovely home which was an hour drive from the hustle and bustle of the busy city. She pulled up into her drive way pressing the sensor on her key, the garage door opened allowing her entry.

"Home at last!"

She slowly pulled into the garage. With another squeeze of her thumb the engine victorious rumbles came to a triumphant end. Letting herself in she placed her keys on the marble kitchen counter. Kagome opened the refrigerator for a nice cold drink. With her busy schedule it hardly granted her the pleasure of using her picture perfect state of the art kitchen to the fullest. Her mother on other hand would cook delicious meals once she visited her with her younger brother Sota who was about to start high school. Walking into her living room which was a mixtures of earth tone colours and rich shades of red and purples with a few hints of green here and there that came together to form a brilliant masterpiece on her dark leather sofa.

A beautiful cream rug that had slight hints of red n purple to accentuate the cushions, with great white curtains that brought the entire room to life, a vase filled with white and lavender spotted orchids gave the room that final touch. Family pictures and painting hang all around the room. Playing her messages she sat down on her sofa to gather herself before her big girl's night out later. It was just fifteen minutes after eight thanks to her skillful driving which paid off, she had adequate time to spare, who wanted to go to the club early, clearly no one.

"Hey girl remember to dress to impress. I am hell bent on finding you a man!"

"Oh really!"

She smirked as she erased the message.

"Aren't you horny at times man I know I am how do you like them tall or short with a long dic…."

Message erased, most of her messages were from Sai who she wanted to bludgeon with a sledge hammer until she grew some sense in that smutty brain of hers. Heading up stairs to her room to find that award winning dress. The lights turned on and off automatically as she moved from one area to the next, everything about her home was advanced and that's how she liked it. Her room was large with a towering bed that hadn't felt the presence of a man since never.

She dug through her larger than life closet to find her trophy.

"Ahh here we are, it's perfect!"

She held the dress close to her body and looked into the mirror which once again showed her the gorgeous goddess she was.

"Perfect"

She smiled tossing the dress onto the bed.

"I know the perfect shoe to go with it, those red pumps to accentuate her long graceful legs and that curious rear of hers which was hidden twenty four seven.

No one would figure out it was her. She wanted a full make over for the night or maybe even for the rest of her life. Running her hands through her silky raven tassels, she striped herself of her work attire throwing them into the laundry basket. Looking over her naked from she stepped into the shower mixing the hot and cold water to get a relaxing warm liquid rushing all over her body, filling the room with a light steam. Washing her body of all its impurities it was time for her to get out clutching her towel with one hand and rapping it around her naked form she made her way to the sink to dry and curl her hair. Rubbing back moisture into her now dull hair she oiled it from root to tip. Putting in a few large curls and then combing it out her hair was back to it lustrous sexy glory. Finishing up her makeup she moved to the bedroom to get dress. Sliding in to her dress which clung to her silky skin like a glove.

"Oh my I wonder if this is too much for me."

She though as she dug her feet into her red pumps, she was truly a beautiful woman. Looking at her watch it was after twelve.

"How on earth did I manage to be so late!"

Checking her phone she saw all the missed calls from her friends.

"Should I still go, well I am not getting all dressed up for nothing."

Making her way down stairs, she grabbed her keys of the kitchen counter and rushed out locking the door behind her. Kagome gracefully stepped on to the side panel of the van and sat down turning on the ignitions as she closed the door. Setting her GPRS device she was ready to go, it was only an hour back into the city and twenty minutes to the club.

**At the Club **

"I told you all that sex talk would have changed her mind but no!"

Sango glared.

"It wasn't my sex talk that drove her away it's the lack of it why she is staying home. It isn't my fault if she doesn't want some dick in her life. It's not like it ever hurt anyone to have some now and again but NO!"

"Ladies, come now could be all just try and get alone and enjoy the evening. I am sure Kagome as a real good reason for being late."

"I know but I tried calling her a couple of times and nothing. I hope she is ok."

"Me too, if she does come then I Sai Tashida will apologies for my deliciously juicy sex stories, well some of them."

"Okay…Okay!"

Sango glared at her.

"It's not the time the time to be day dreaming about dick!"

"Why Sango!"

Sai spoke teasingly.

"Whatever do you mean, I am shocked at your use of such profane words"

"How about I get us some drinks!"

Miroku interrupted the heated conversation

"Sounds good I'll have one of those Caribbean rum punch I have heard so much about."

"Same here!"

Okay so that's two rum punch and a Heineken for me. I'll be right back try and be have wont you!"

"Oh I'll try!"

Sai said teasingly

"Sango could you try Kagome's cell again, I getting worried and it would kill me if anything happened to her. This whole evening was my idea and I practically begged her to come here."

"She will be fine I am sure of it. I am just as responsible as you are so let's just enjoy the music and relax until she graces us with her presence."

"Okay I will try"

**At the Bar**

"Hi excuse me; I would like two rum punch and a Heineken for platform 5."

"I am so sorry; sir that you had to come all the way down here, I do apologize but all drinks, desserts and finger foods are complimentary to your package. Now if you would please return to your lounge I will be right with you. Once again I do apologize for the inconvenience."

"No…no its okay no need for apologies thank you!"

He then made his way back to the girls and as soon as he took his seat, their drinks, chocolate and a complementary bottle of Remy Martin was served with another heartfelt apology.

"Hey guys guess who owns this place?'

"Who?"

She asked her voice unusually flat.

"Sesshomaru Tashio."

She said regrettable seeing the look on Sango's face.

"That's great but I don't care, I just want to know if Kagome is okay.

"Me too, I am sorry I brought it up in the first place it' just the initials…never mind.

"This must be the place no doubt about that, nice valet parking saves me the trouble!"

She stepped out of her van and gave the gawking young man the keys.

"N..nice ride mam!"

"Thank you!"

Kagome spoke with a smile that drove the young man crazy. She then left the valet to bask in his high. She showed the man at the front door her V.I.P pass.

"Right this way miss!"

He parted the crowed to let her through. Kagome followed behind the huge security guard. Everyone eyeing the beautiful woman in that sexy white dress that clung to every inch of her body, god she as divine.

"Who is she?"

"What are you gawking at master Inuyasha?"

Jaken asked staring at the monitoring system in front of them.

"It's the woman being escorted across the club floor. I know her I just…."

"Don't forget master Inuyasha that you're engaged to the Prime Ministers daughter Kikyo!"

"I know Jaken but it's like I know her somehow I just can't place her face."

"Well your brother has arrived, to see the type of place you invested your father's money in."

"I know he won't be disappointed although this isn't really his style but we will have flying from all over the world just to try and get in here. We already have a couple well known celebrities in here from the Americas and Europe so I already know it's a success."

"A success!"

A baritone voice echoed from across the room.

"Brother!"

"Save the pleasantries Inuyasha, your still a pup and I for one wanted to see how well this investment of yours will mature nothing more."

His voice held so much power and authority the air trembled at his presence.

"Well as you can see.."

Inuyasha gave his brother the entire run down of the establishment and its facilities and service offered. He had to admit to himself that it was a very good investment. His younger half brother had come alone way since his troubled high school days and since the death of his mother. Although his mother took him in as her own he wasn't quite the same but he was better than he ever was before. Although his half demon heritage he was very power despite his flaws but compared to Sesshomaru he was still just a pup and had many years to grow.

"Excuse me master Inuyasha."

"Yes Jaken!'

He turned to face him.

"A few of the celebrities would like to have a moment of your time if that's possible and there seem to be a problem in one of your V.I.P lounge"

"Go I will deal with the problem.'

His brother's offer shocked him but it was short lived as he whisked out the door by Jaken. Despite their rivalry and fights in the past Sesshomaru cared for his younger half brother little did he know. It wasn't his fault his father was unfaithful to his mother and got a mortal woman pregnant neither was it his fault that he was born a half breed once hated by both demons and humans but now times had changed. The demon population has dropped since the last five hundred years and human population had grown beyond anyone's expectation. No one believes that these mythical creatures existed and that's how he liked it. His brother's necklace hid his demon traits from the world and his as well. Their long white silvery hair was said to be a trait of his family and was desired by all, who didn't know the truth behind it.

"Oh my goodness Kagome you naughty girl…aren't you just…there is no word to describe you. Man your hot, where have you been hiding all my life? If I was a guy I would just take you on right now, spread you across this table and…!"

"That's enough, come one guys your embarrassing me!"

"Yes, Sai you need to settle down!"

"Come on Miroku, it's rare to see your best friend looking this hot, sexy, gorgeous, stunning, beautiful ahh those just won't do. Kags you're a goddess!"

Her cheeks were flushed and she looked even more beautiful if that was even possible.

"Is there a problem here?"

Sango turned the deep sexy baritone voice of Sesshomaru Tashio the older brother of the Tashio sons was unforgettable.

Sai gasped for air and was rendered speechless. She stared at Kagome whose back was still turned to the most desired man in all of Japan maybe even the entire world.

"No there isn't!"

Miroku took charge.

"There is no problem, I do apologize. Our friend here…"

He pointed Kagome

"Was terribly late, we were all very excited to see her and lost ourselves in all the excitement. I do apologize if we took up your time. Mr. Tashio."

Sesshomaru was busy eyeing the form of the woman who had her back turned to him. Her skin was flawless and glowed in the dim light her curly hair stopped in the middle of her back, barely concealing that voluptuous V-cut that fell from the top of her shoulder blades to her lower back. Her scent was relaxing to his senses in all this confusion.

"It's fine!"

Sesshomaru's deep sexy voice made its way to Kagome's ears. She turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. She was taken by him in every way imaginable her heart began to pound. The most sort after man in Japan was standing right in front of her staring into her eyes and talking to her friends.

"I….i am truly sorry for this entire misunderstanding!"

**Sesshomaru's POV **

My eyes were fixed on her; I heard nothing but her voice and found myself fixed to the sensual lips that lovely voice came from. I was taken by her warm chocolate brown eyes that peered into mine. Her body was divine; her perfectly round breasts that press themselves against the fabric of her dress was heavenly to her tiny waist that set atop wide hips. She was perfect in every way imaginable. Even my beast was taken by her which was all the reassurance I needed to make her mine. We found a woman that we both desired for more reasons than one. Her smell was intoxicating one that I found myself yearning for. There was something about her that captivated me. I could sense her miko powers which excited me even more, the thought of tainting someone as pure as her was erotic.

**Kagome's POV**

I stared at the man I knew nothing off, that had women all over Japan throwing themselves at him in every possible way. Yet my heart yearned for him in such a way that was unfamiliar to me. Was this love at first sight, am I taken by him as well. He was surreal not of his world. He was beyond the term handsome; his dreamlike appearance spoke to every fiber of my body. From his graceful pose to his long silky white hair that hung seductively above his ankles, I was lost in all its glory. He wore a tailored suit that was made for every square inch of his glorious body. His strong hands that could destroy the world in a mere second or caress more appealing places with his tender touch. He was powerful; I would feel his powers as if it was coursing through my veins. He wasn't human that was for sure a demon….no he couldn't be yet he was so devilishly handsome it was a sin with a voice that could warm the coldest of nights.

His golden orbs staring into mine, stripping me down layer by layer, I felt this strong need for him and I knew that only he could satisfy my needs. I never felt this way in my life the feeling that was surging through me was strong it wasn't that of lust or need it was love at first sight my heart skipped a beat at the thought and I knew it was real it just had to. My body responded to him in the strangest way it yearned for him. The feeling was uncontrollable my body was calling his; I could feel myself getting wet. It was shameful but so natural all at once. How could this man have such an effect on me, on my heart, body and soul? I could only smile at him before excusing myself. I just had to clear my head."

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yes Sango I just need some air that's all, I won't be long."

"Don't get lost now!"

Sai teased

"I won't!"

She spoke with a smile.

"_I could only stare at her retreating from. My beast growled within me, I needed her in every possible way and I will have her, no matter what."_

That my friend was true anything Lord Sesshomaru wanted he got no questions asked. He wanted nothing more than her heart and all that was her.

Sai smiled

"We are truly enjoying ourselves here Mr. Tashio"

"No need to thank me this wasn't my idea but that of my younger brother Inuyasha. So save your praises for him, enjoy the rest of your time here, excuse me.

"It was truly a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tashio!"

Sango spoke up. He gave her a no need look and waved goodbye. Everything about him was surreal.

"I can't believe we actually met Sesshomaru Tashio Ceo of the most successful company in all of Japan and now that they have gone global the world."

Sai rambled on

"I think he might….never mind."

"What is it Miroku?"

"It's nothing; Sango would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would love too!"

She smiled taking his out stretched hand.

"Oh don't mind me, I'll stay by my lonesome…sniff….sniff."

"Sai you're a big girl get over it!"

Sango teased

"Yeah, yeah go have fun you too, now scoot before I change my mind, and be an obsessive leach!"

Making their way to the packed dance floor, dancing to the beat of Holla Holla by Akon and T-pain. Their bodies enter twined into a hypnotizingly sexy dance.

"At least they are having fun. I miss my baby, now that's just selfish of me. I have someone to miss. Kagome has no one. I just pray that she finds that special someone to love her for who she really is if that's not too much to ask.

"_I made my way to one of the outside balconies which had the most beautiful view of the city. The air was slightly chilled but not too much to have me shivering to the bone. Would a man like him be interested in a girl like me?" _

"It was worth thinking about."

She sighed deeply.

"What worth thinking about?"

He could smell her arousal and the smell was intoxicating he needed her now.

"Oh nothing!"

She was shocked to see him behind her. He walked to wards her and with every step his beast grew restless it wanted to take her now and fill her with his seed. He wanted to fuck her relentlessly; he wanted to make love to her passionately until she couldn't move a muscle in her body. He wanted to wake up inside her next to her with her. It was clear he wanted to pup her even make her his for the rest of her life. He stood next to her, her scent assaulting his senses she was irresistible.

"Sesshomaru Tashio is it?"

He cocked an eyebrow

"Yes"

"I am Kagome Higarashi".

She stared into his illuminated golden eyes.

"You must be the Chemist working on of our perfume lines?"

She smiled which drove him over the edge,

"Yes that would be me, I sent off my finding last night. Oh my it's morning I need to go. I am sorry excuse me!"

No what she needed was him making passionate love to her, and declaring is undying love for her but the little she knew of him it was clear that he was a man of few words.

"Enjoy the rest of your morning Mr. Tashio."

She turned to leave but a solid mass stood in her way.

"I didn't even drink and I …"

She closed her mouth as she saw him standing in front of her. She was rendered speechless.

"_He is stopping me then that means…"_

"I need you we, need you!"

His voice seductively low

"_He is a demon that explains everything but why do I….feel this strong need for him."_

"I looked into his golden orbs that now had a slight tint of red to it, I saw love, need, lust everything and I couldn't help but want him even more, my body shivered at the very thought as my underwear was once again moistened by my wetness.

"I need you too."

She whispered but he could hear every single word with his sensitive ears. He warped his hand around her neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss while wrapping his other had around her waist.

"Woman I will make you mine!"

He growled low breaking their blissful union.

"Make me yours?"

She looked at him puzzled a small smile graced her lips. A growl escaped his lips, she held onto him as if he was her savior. He smirked at her little movement. Soon they both were air born and heading in the direction of his mansion. She left a message on Sai's phone telling her what happened and to get her baby home. She was glad that her prayer was answered and so fast.

"Knock him dead girl, I know you most have been listening to some of my rambling."

She smiled sheepishly to herself.

**XxxxxX**

Kagome found herself on a beautiful balcony staring at the tall handsome demon. Yes her guess was right. They are real and she fell in love with one. Could her life get any stranger nope not at all. His hair caressed her skin as it moved in the gentle breeze.

"I think am…am in love with you."

Her eyes fell to the ground

"I never felt this way about anyone before and….."

He captured her lips with his. His tongue asking entrance to her mouth she opened and he explored every inch of her mouth. He was intoxicated by her taste. Kagome moaned as his tongue retreated from her mouth. Her body screamed for more she was so high she felt herself dripping wet. With another wave of arousal in the assaulting his senses in a matter of time they were on his bed he towered above her.

"You have this Sesshomaru craving more of you, I will make you mine!"

He growled into her ears the vibration from his chest sending chills down her spine. His hot breath on her skin made her ach her back in response.

"I would want nothing else"

She stared into his golden orbs that melted away her shyness. She ran her had along his now striped hands since he removed his necklace that kept his demon traits at bay.

"I don't fear you Sesshomaru."

She traced her finger across the crescent shaped moon that adorned his forehead. That's all he needed to hear.

Kagome whispered something that sent him over the edge control be damned.

"I need you to make me yours, please don't let me beg."

She moaned into his neck and that's all she wrote because now his beast was out and ready to claim what was his. Her hot breath filled with desires adding fuel to the already burning fire. He removed her dress and heels and soon his naked form was once again towering above her, his chiseled chest pressing against hers and his member deliciously low on her leg. Sesshomaru bite his lip which was delectable as he traced his clawed hands across her face to her firm breast. Smiling devilishly, he took her one of her nipple into his mouth.

Kagome gasped in delight, the feel of his wet, warm tongue on her sensitive skin drove her into another high. It felt so good her body responded to his every touch, he traced wet kisses across her breast taking in the neglected nipple into his mouth. Kagome arched her back pushing more of her into him. He slid one hand to her other breast needing the flesh gently sending spasms of pure pleasure through her body. She moaned his name, the sound of this coming from her sensual lips in the heat of her passion was satisfying, he cocked his head to the side to see her face while rubbing her nipples gently between his teeth the friction of his teeth against her caused insurmountable pleasure as her moans grew louder. Her eyes were closed tight; her mouth slightly opened her hair sprawled out on the silky white sheets. Kagome was truly a beautiful sight and he would see to it that she looked like that every single day of her life.

He slipped a hand between her legs, into her wet ravine rubbing her womanly folds; her moans grew louder as she pushed her body towards him. He pushed one of his long slender fingers into her wet core expelling another moan from her lips. He inserted yet another finger and pumped gently, she rocked her hips against his hands as if trying to anchor herself to him. Her wetness soaking into the sheets as the tension was building within her. She moaned which almost sounded like a plea as he removed his finger which stimulated her body in more ways than she could have imagined. Sesshomaru's member had grown significantly with every moan that escaped her lips. Her body was more than ready for him. He kissed her tenderly as he rubbed his member against her folds, toying with her entrance. She let out a small whimper as the friction created by their body drove her insane. Sesshomaru was pleased that she wanted it just as much as he did. He could no longer withhold himself, the sight, smell and the feel of her body was maddening. Slowly inch by inch he slipped himself inside her molten core, her juices coating his shaft as it went deeper into her wet heat. He stretched her walls as he withdrew and plunged his member within her as her moans grew louder he increased his space thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside of her uniting their body in a harmonious bliss. She screamed in ecstasy as her walls clamped down on his member, she was unbelievable wet yet her body was so tight around him it was like wearing a glove. A low growl left his throat as his eyes bled red, he surged forward ripping a pleasure filled cry from her lips.

He tried his best not to hurt her as the smell of blood mixed with their arousal fluids flooded his senses. He would never forgive himself if he did. Kagome held on to him as if holding on for dear life, it wasn't as painful as she thought in fact it was everything she hoped it would be. Could this entire night have been a dream, well if it was it would be the best damn dream she ever had. Her eyes fluttered open to see the man no… demon before her no wait on top of her, she felt him inside her.

"_It wasn't a dream, it was real."_

She thought as she closed her eyes. Her body spammed uncontrollably her walls gripped his member which throbbed in response. Her body was flooded with pure ecstasy as she rode the wave of passion that swept through her, screaming his name to the high heavens. At that split second Sesshomaru marked her as his forever. Their auras playfully becoming one and moved with harmony as none fought the other. Her miko powers tingling his sensitive mushroom tip lodged deep within her warm core as he blessed her with his seeds. Kagome came down from her high to find delectable pools of pure gold staring at her.

"Your mine!"

His labored breathing and deep baritone voice made him sound erotic.

He wrapped his hand around her waist as he laid on his side taking her with him not wanting to break the union of their bodies, his beast wouldn't allow it as the feel of her around him went beyond the simple use of words. It was hard to explain how a mere human evoked such feeling within him. He had long last found his mate, and even if he didn't look it with his stoic exterior he was soaked to the core with happiness. His mother will finally get those gandpups she been going on about for the past three hundred years, full fledged or hanyou it really didn't matter. They would be more than powerful.

"Now we sleep."

He pulled her closer to him snuggling his head gently into her neck, he couldn't get enough of her scent.

"I love you Sesshoma…"

Her sleepy mind fought to stay up, every fiber of her being screamed out in shear happiness. Her thoughts came to an end as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's body even more. Her breathing evened out and he knew she had fallen asleep, he followed shortly afterwards smiling at her words. They both had found what they were looking for true love.

**At the club*******

Sai had informed the two mass of pure love in front of her about Kagome's disappearance with none other than Sesshomaru Tashio, no one could have been more pleased than Sango. They left the club shortly afterwards, Sai was in charge of bringing Kagome's baby home while Sango and Miroku followed her to give her a ride home.

"I so want juicy detail."

Sai smirked wickedly.

"Sai!"

Miroku and Sango called in union

"What it's only fair, at tail for a tail"

She was blessed with a cold glare from Sango that would have had the most powerful being in the world trembling at her feet.

"Okay maybe not yet, fine lets go!"

She pouted nose high in the air and arms crossed on her chest.

Sango smiled at Miroku who then pulled out of Kagome's drive way.

"I hope that she is okay."

"No need to worry, I know she is in good hands from the way he has been staring at her from he laid eyes on her. I am sure that's much more than lust or want"

He smiled as he changed lanes to turn off the highway.

"Miroku we are surprised, why would you say that, they barely even know each other"

Sango stared at him awaiting his answers and Sai's occasional grunts made it even worse.

"Okay, okay because that's how I looked when I first saw you. I was lost to the world and nothing else around me mattered but you"

Sango blushed deeply and placed her hand over his rubbing the flesh atop his hands gently.

Sai couldn't help but smile, her best friends were happily in love, although it was a little too early to tell in Kagome's case and if what Miroku said was true Kagome would have found her true love.

"I can't wait to see her!"

Sango and Miroku could only smile at Sai's childish behaviour.

"We know!"

They spoke in union.

It wasn't long before they were all home and anticipating the most exciting news better than the invention of the telephone the union of two great beings love and all the goodness it brought with it.

"Do you think that he will marry her?"

"I am not sure Sango we just have to wait and see."

**Inuyasha**

"Even talking with such a large number of guests, I still couldn't get her out of my mind. Her face is so familiar yet I just know I have seen her before Ka… I know her name began with an K, Ka… Ka-go-me!"

He sighed at the realization.

They had met at a shrine a few years back when they were in middle school. They just started taking to each other he found it comforting talking to her about everything even the loss of his mother. Her eyes were so warm and caring.

"_Kagome I hope I get to see you again to thank you for everything you did for me that day."_

"Excuse me Master Inuyasha but your fiancé is on the line."

He looked at the short man in front of him.

"Thank you Jaken."

"If you won't be needing me Master Inuyasha, I will be in my office sorting through paperwork."

"Thank you Jaken but that will be all."

Jaken was a trusted vassal and has been around as long as Inuyasha could remember, they didn't always get along. Jaken always considered Inuyasha to be wake and incapable of coming close to his Lords achievements but said Lord punished him for undermining his younger brother. Although inuyasha was spoiled rotten by his father after his mother died the boy just wasn't the same anymore, then a few years later he came home from school a changed person no one ever asked why, but his father was sure glad to have his son back and his new mother saw to it that he was never sad a day of his life. What or whoever it was Sesshomaru little did they know respected his brother for being a man, and working out his problems.

"Hi sweetheart!"

"Inuyasha dear, when will you be home its quite lonely here without you."

He smiled hearing how needy her voice was.

"I thought you had enough of me already, besides we both know that I can't stay away from you so long."

She chuckled softly.

"Does this mean that I won't have to wait long my love?"

"Yes my love, I will be seeing you soon, I just have a few papers to sign and go over a few proposals then I be home before you can even start to miss me."

She moaned in dismay which turned him on. It's always good to let him know what he is missing.

"Ok dear please hurry home I'll be waiting!"

He growled low in his throat

"I can't wait, until then my love!"

He then ended their call and settled his mind his fiancé knew all the right buttons like he knew all her pleasured spots.

It was still strange to him that his brother left without saying a word to him or anyone well apart from him and Jaken. He began to review the camera footage; he found him on one of the balconies taking to Kagome before they sheared a kiss and disappeared into the night's sky. He smiled at himself at where they were headed.

"The bastard has finally found someone. At least now we finally have something in common that brought us happiness and comfort. Kagome….if he hurts you, I promise you that I'll skin his ass personally and have his hid made into a nice fur rug for you to wipe your feet on.

A promising smile graced his lips.

"_I hope you too will be very happy together!"_

He turned in his chair finishing up his work as quickly as possible without errors to get home to his tempting fiancé.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome*******

The gentle rays of the sun invaded the room filling it with a marvelous golden hue. Sesshomaru was already awake; observing the beautiful woman he now called his mate. He has never been taking by any woman as he was with Kagome. She intrigued him to no end, and brought out something in him that was indescribable. She just had to be the one for him. Kagome sighed contentedly stretching her now aching body as her muscles screamed in delight; she licked her lips that came apart with a small pop. This woman was beyond a tease with all her ministrations rubbing her bottom against his growing erection as she stretched was it intension, who knows but she was about to be punished one way or another.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat the vibrations from his chest surged through her body. Her eyes fluttered open alerting her to a very aroused demon as her eyes met his.

"You are my mate!"

He spoke, clear possession in his voice

"Your mate!"

She smiled, rubbing her bottom against his growing erection

"Sounds like forever!"

She bit her lips and stared at him lustfully.

Sesshomaru smirked with amusement.

"Don't tease me woman! This Sesshomaru will show you no mercy and administer your painfully long punishment."

"You would never!"

She glared at him

"I recall someone declaring their undying love for this Sesshomaru!"

He teased, her checks were flushed. She chuckled softly.

"Yes and I recall someone growling to the fleeting moon in response. I love you Sesshomaru don't ever forget that."

Before she could go any further he captured her lips in a searing kiss and that's all she needed to know his true yet obvious feelings. Even if he didn't admit it he loved her with all of his being and would want nothing but an eternity with her.

"Round two."

She looked at him with a face that said it all.

"YES!"

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

I own absolutely **NOTHING** but my crazy thoughts and my character **Sai **and her sexual explicit thoughts. YUP THAT'S ALL I OWN!

Sorry my authors note is so far behind.

Sessie is out of character with this one.

This one short was inspired by Sean Paul's- She Doesn't Mind, Akon ft T-pain Holla Holla and Mavado's Settle down( Jamaican DanceHall) couldn't stop typing it up so if any grammatical errors I do apologize!

Hope you liked the story….Just had to get it Out of my head was messing up The Unexpected Descendant. (Sighs contentedly)

Ok Sesshomaru is like a big shot who is desired by all and doesn't for once hate his younger half brother… Who for once has a good sense of reasoning and is actually a sweetheart in this one.

The rest You all know.

Thanks for reading^.^

Please review and let me know what you think….your thoughts are important at least I will know where I am at…. in terms of this story type.


End file.
